Fire and Ice
by Misaki Sayuri
Summary: A mysterious woman, Hakucho Natsu, with a captain-class reiatsu, shows up and is the complete opposite of Toshiro. When she meets Ichigo by accident, the duo actually get along quite well, completely ticking Toshiro and Rukia off. The Espadas are invading Karakura Town, Ichigo and Toshiro know they need to rely on Hakucho's help. The setting is the Fake Karakura Town arc.
1. The Mysterious Woman

_**Fire and Ice**_

**99 years ago**

Toshiro strolled down the hallways of the Tenth Company. It was his break, and he was visiting his grandma in Rukongai. He'd especially woken up extra early to get ready for his annual trip.

"Taicho!(Captain) Where are you going this early?" Rangiku chirped in her captain's ear.

"Shut up. Don't ruin this important, special day of the year Matsumoto. That's none of your business anyways," Toshiro responded coldly, as usual. Rangiku pouted, and walked away.

_Geez, what was HER problem? I'm her captain, she shouldn't be fooling around. _Toshiro thought. Ah, whatever. He was going to see his granny! Last year, he was so caught up with paperwork, so he couldn't visit her. The year before last year was a disaster! A total chaos! Paperwork was everywhere in his office! Hidden sake bottles were scattered all over the floor. It took the remainder of the year to tidy the mess. All because of Rangiku.

Toshiro walked all the way to Rukongai, and when he arrived, he was greeted by murmurs of the villagers. Entering the house that belonged to his granny, he spotted no one. _Granny? Where are you? I'm back! I'm here right now! _Toshiro cried in his mind.

"Look! Isn't that the 'Ice Kid' from when we were kids?" a voice chattered behind him, as Toshiro exited the house.

"..Come to think of it, he _does _have the same hair style, the same hair colour as that 'Ice Kid' too!"

"But he's a captain. That Ice Kid couldn't become a captain. He was too cold-hearted. No Rukongai kid would be suited to become a captain."

A vein popped in Toshiro's head. His eyes flared up. "What are you snot-brats talking about?"

The children ran away, frightened by the Captain's outburst.

"Have any of you seen an old woman, about this tall (he made a gesture) in the village?"

"No!" the children shouted. Just then, a girl, around the same age as Toshiro, or maybe younger, appeared.

"Shiro?" she asked in awe amazement.

_Do I know her? _Toshiro questioned himself. No, he'd never seen this girl before. She was wearing a veil, so her features didn't quite show.

"Do I know you?" Toshiro askedd cautiously. The girl only giggled.

"Yes, but when we meet again, I shall tell you who I am..."

* * *

**Present day**

**Toshiro's POV**

"MATSUMOTO!" I yelled at my Lieutenant. She and her stupid sake bottles! Clogging up my office!

"Yes taicho?" a meek voice replied that was distinctively Matsumoto's.

"What did I say about drinking in the afternoon? Look at you! All blushing and drunk! Hurry up and finish the paperwork! Chop chop, time waits for no one, especially you!" I yelled. Matsumoto automatically woke up and finished the paperwork. It was time for my checkup on granny. "You finish the work, I'm on my break!"

And with that, I strode out of my office. Within minutes, I reached my homeplace, Rukongai. I looked around, and I was shocked. Rukongai really had changed. I was so busy looking around the surroundings that I wasn't watching where I going.

"Ouch! Watch it kid!" a female voice cried. Uh-oh. Due to my height, bumping into women was a hassle. "Huh? Nii-sama?"

Say what now? Nii-sama? That meant big brother. I wasn't a big brother. So..?

The woman had long black hair, like up to the centre of her back, seagreen eyes almost teal, but darker, a heart-shaped face, full lips, medium sized eyes with thick eyelashes and wore a smirk. Her clothing was quite simple. It consisted of the standard shinigami uniform, but she customized it and wore a belt that contained a zanpakuto holder, so her sword wouldn't fall out. Her zanpakuto was on her right side like all the others, but it was secured safely in a way other's weren't. She also wore a red jacket with orange fire flames designs on the edges. I gotta admit, she was a real beauty, but a real pain in the ass.

"You really don't remember, Shiro?" the female responded to my confusion. Wait...Shiro...I'd heard that nickname before. Not just from Hinamori, but another...

"Um..who are you?" I asked. She just giggled. Huh? Was that the same reponse I had last time? I'd heard that same voice somewhere...but where?

"I guess you deserve an explanation. I promised you that 99 years ago, right? Or did you forget that as well?" she teased.

What an irritating woman. She was already on my annoying list.

"You remember Natsumi-sama? She was a... woman with a split-personality. She had silver-grey hair, the darker version of Sode no Shirayuki's hair colour. She was around 30 years old, and I envied her hair colour. Anyways, Natsumi-sama was a good person, but that was on the outside. What was on the inside was her real nature. When I was only 7 years old, she dumped me, abandoned me, and _sold _me, saying I didn't inherit _anything _from her. That was true though. Look at me! Black hair, seagreen eyes, tall structure, totally opposite of her!

"The reason why I was given away was because I had no similarities with Natsumi-sama. However, _you _did. That's why she accepted you. White-hair, teal eyes, small frame, that arrogant smile...You guys were really mother and son. I had to live by myself for the rest of my childhood, teen years, until I was old enough to move out and explore. I never received a mother's love, because of _this_! (With this phrase, she pointed to herself) Even though we lived with separate life styles, with different people, I never forgot about you. At one point, we were living together. Remember how I used to call you Shiro? And you used to call me-"

"Kuro," I surprised even myself. "Because of our hair colour. I...I remember it all! Natsumi was our mother, Hideko was our father who left us. That means...you're..."

She started off, "Well, long story short Shiro, I'm your sister."

* * *

**This took me such a long time figuring and plotting the storyline. Finally I got it all under control. Please review as usual!**


	2. Hakucho Natsu Shiratori

**Toshiro's POV**

My mind whirled in a whirlpool, and I was left dazed. This woman standing in front of me was my _sister_? I didn't recall having such a sister that _tall_, because, well my whole family is full of... short people. Well, this lady proved this wrong, apparently.

"You haven't introduced your name yet, uh... sister," I awkwardly pointed out.

"Oh right! I'm so forgetful! Hey lil' bro, I'm Hakucho Natsu Shiratori. I know you've forgotten about me, but I haven't forgotten about you. Before you give me that idiotic look, your father's last name is Hitsugaya, and my mom's last name is Shiratori. Oh, another thing, I have a middle name, it's Natsu, not Hakucho. Hakucho is my first name; thought you should know before unnecessary questions are asked," Hakucho responded enthusiastically.

Hm...Shiratori, uncommon last name, means "Swan". Whoa, I just realized our names were totally opposite, as to our height, personality, etc. Hakucho and Shiratori both meant "swan" and "Natsu" meant "summer", countering my own first name, "Toshiro" meant "Winter Lion". She had long black wavy hair, while I, on the otherhand, had short white spiky hair. I was a guy, and Hakucho was a girl (Duh!), she was cheerful, and I was mostly moody, or angry (partly because of Matsumoto). We had nothing in common, or so I thought.

"What's your Zanpakuto's name? I've never seen it before, but judging by its looks, I'm guessing... it's an Ice-type, right?" Hakucho asked, disrupting me of my thoughts.

I flinched due to the sudden noise in the silence. "H-how'd you know?"

She winked at me, "I'm not dumb, and I recall I was a Soul reaper longer than you have. I have more experience, I've seen more Zanpakuto than you have."

"Obviously," she added.

What nerve! I was a captain, what about her?

"Hyourinmaru," I said irritately.

She gave me a quizzal look. Whose the genius now?

"Zanpakuto's name, dumbshit."

"OH! Mind showing me what it does?" Hakucho asked sweetly.

Yeah, over my dead body I will! Didn't this girl have other things to do? For instance, go for manicure or pedicure, like all other girls do? Jeez...this was so bothersome. I could show her if we were in a battle...

"Show me yours first!" I demanded.

Hakucho unsheathed her sword, revealing the tsuka (handle/hilt) of it to be a lighter shade of red.

"Rise from the ashes, Kasai Fenikkusu (Fire Phoenix)!" she drew her katana and fire shot from the blade. The flames were encircled around the hot blade and the tsuba (guard) turned into an outline of the chrysanthemum, Japan's national flower. The tsuka turned fully red and the mekugi (peg) turned orange. With a flick, the kissaki (point/tip of sword) gleamed wickedly. The nagasa (blade length) seemed to extend a bit as well. Lastly, a chain, pretty similiar to my own, dangled at the bottom of the kashira or pommel. Instead of crescent moon at the end like mine, it was a star.

I must say, her Zanpakuto was...magnificent. It was the complete opposite of mine, but remsembled the same.

I wondered aloud, "What is your Shikai Special ability?"

Hakucho replied, "Fire, no duh!"

* * *

**Hakucho's POV**

Like seriously! I never thought I would be related to someone this stupid! Kasai Fenikkusu meant "Fire Phoenix", so my Shikai special abilty HAD to be fire! Pssh, I guess stupidity runs in my family.

"Hey, do you know a Substitute Shinigami named Ichigo Kurosaki? I met him on my way back to Soul Society when I was dispatched to look over Karakura Town. Quite lanky fellow, ain't he? I wonder why he has such massive amounts of reiatsu. He's not even a proper shinigami. I bet he can't do Kido. Despite all this, he seems to be quite strong. I also met this Rukia Kuchiki. Sister of the great Byakuya Kuchiki, right? I never thought the Kuchiki family would adopt a Rukongai kid. They cease to amaze me, huh. Oh, while I was visiting my mom here, I bumped into this tall woman with a big... bosom. Had blonde wavy hair, a pink scarf as an accesssory, and a drunk look. She also had the fukutaicho badge. Is she your Lieutenant? Rangiku Matsumoto, right? She had a sake bottle in her hand, and said something like "It's great that taicho isn't here! Sake all day!" I swear, why did you make such a drowsy person yoour Co-captain? Did you run outta options? I met some many familiar faces, faces I haven't seen in such a while. Soi Fon for instance. Genryusai is STILL Captain Commander? I thought he'd die sooner nor later, due to his old a-" I babbled with so much enthusiam.

"JUST SHUT UP! I can't believe I'm related to you! You're like a second Matsumoto! Don't talk about Captain Commander like that! Yes, I know Kurosaki! The guy who handled Bankai in 2-3 days? Yeah, I know him!" Shiro yelled, clearly agitated.

"Tell me more about Ichigo, Shiro," I blushed.

I saw my lil' bro facepalm. What? I've seen Ichigo and now that I knew he was so amazing, who wouldn't want to know more about him?

"Tall guy, black Bankai, broke his Zanpakuto once and forced it into Shikai for the rest of his life, orange hair, high schooler from Karakura High, many friends, most have been to Soul Society, frenemies with Ishida who is a Quincy, has two younger sisters, Substitute Shinigami, more than friends with Rukia probably, do you need anymore info?" Toshiro regurgitated the information on Ichigo.

Damn, he was resourceful!

With every word, I blushed crimson red, until the part about Rukia. I was so gonna kill her!

While I was in my mental stress, Shiro's next question threw me straight off. I didn't even ponder about it.

"Wait, I that I think about it, if you claim to be _more experienced _than me, how come you're not a taicho, like me? Or even a fukutaicho?" he asked. It was true, I was a Shinigami before him, and had more reiatsu than he had. So how come I wasn't a taicho?

"I'm not a taicho, nor a fukutaicho because I declined the offer. It started way back then, about 130 years ago, before you were reconized as a Shinigami. Hey, why not I just tell you the whole story? It would be way more efficent, don't you think?" I smiled. "I'll tell you what really happened back then."

* * *

**Chapter 2 out! A little load of this back of mine, finally! Please input your suggestions or feedback, please! **

**Also, for school, I have this short story competition, and I really want to win. Can you tell me whether or not I need some improvement in my writing? Thanks!**

**This concludes my final message, _Read and Review!_**

**~ Shiro Shiryuu**


	3. Finally, a vacation!

**105 years ago...**

**Hakucho's POV**

I strode through the Seireitei's streets, finding myself to be quite squished. Today was the Summer Festival for the Women's Soul Reaper Association, and we'd looked forward to this day forever! The whole WSRA was going to the real world to soak up some sun and have a fun time at the beach, later followed by a two-night stay at a Hilton hotel. After all our hard work supporting the Gotei 13, Yamamoto, Unohana, and Hirako finally agreed to let us girls have some fun. The streets were jam-packed with members of the WSRA rushing to buy swimsuits, goggles and accessories. I was also planning to buy some as well, but when I looked at the stores, I quickly changed my mind and decided to buy them once we safely crossed over to the real world.

"Haku-channnn! Over here! Hurry up before this spot's taken!" a familiar voice shouted my name. It was none other than Yoruichi, one of my best friends.

"Hurry up, slowpoke. I still can't believe you defeated The Flash Goddess! I mean, that was totally a mistake!" my obnoxious, yet helpful friend teased me. It was the one and only Rukia Kuchiki. Yes, I am aware I said 'Kuchiki'. "Come on! Do you want to go to the real world or not? Unohana's only giving us few hours to sort ourselves out, do you know how short that time limit is?"

"It's too crowded there, I'm not gonna buy anything 'till we arrive at the real world," I stubbornly said. I folded my arms across my chest and pouted, which was difficult due to amount of room I had. We were waiting in front of SwimSwumSwam store, and there was a huge line streaming of people just to get in. Rukia and Yoruichi winked at each other, and I immediately knew something was going to happen to me.

"Bakudo #4, Hainawa (Crawling Rope)!" Rukia cried while generating a crackling yellow energy rope with her hands, and throwing it at me. Since it was a weak Bakudo, I merely flicked my hand and it dissolved. I wasn't caught off guard either, so breaking through the kido was very easy. The duo wasn't going to give up any second.

"Bakudo #9, Horin (Disintergrating Circle)!" Yoruichi yelled, generating an orange hued tendril with yellow spiraling patterns with her index and middle finger. Oh, a level 9 kido, what improvement from the last one. With a small whack, the whole spell fell apart. I mean, I had a captain-level reiatsu, so little restriction kido would've have much effect on me, even if I were to be caught by surprise.

Rukia shunpo-ed next to me, "Screw this! Tanma Otoshi!" She held out her hand in front of my face and it glowed bluish white. I knew what would happen, but it was too late.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Damn, that persistent brat! I sighed, knowing that we didn't have much time left. Plus, we'd attracted a lot of attention from passing shinigamis. Shit. At the speed of light, I quickly shunpo-ed in the swimwear store. Yoruichi was tapping her foot impatiently, and she had an irritated face.

"Rukia, how long does it take to knock her out? I helped you a bit, but you took no advantage of it! Look at you, wasting a perfectly good Tanma Otoshi on _her_! Geez, a punch in the gut would've taken care of the situation. But nooooo, you had to do it the slow, stupid, time consuming, way! Anyways, she's here at the moment. Since your kido probably sucks, Haku-chan's maybe gonna be out for approximately half an hour. Let's use this time to buy her stuff," she scolded me as if I was a disobedient child, which I was not. I only nodded, since Hakucho's weight was nothing to laugh about. Damn, this girl was heavy!

"Hmm... let's get her a bikini!" Yoruichi suggested brightly. Only Yoruichi could've thoguht of that, and I didn't approve of it at all.

"No. A one-piece. What if a shark came? A two-piece would slow her down and result her in being decapitated," I used logic to support my answer.

"Nuh-uh. We're shinigami. Our bodies are just Reigai in the real world, have you forgotten that? No mean shark can hurt _this _body without getting killed itself!" Yoruichi fired back.

"Whatever, we'll get her both. I mean, it's only gonna be us girls there, right? No guys. Unohana promised us!" I plead.

"Well, I had a talk with her, and..."

"Oh no! Please no.."

"Yeah, Renji, Byakuya, Shinji, and Kensei are coming with us too!"

"No... That can't be happening! Nii-sama can't be coming with us!"

"Don't forget Renji (she nudged me) Shinji, and Kensei!"

"Ugh. All the more I wish it would be just the WSRA," I groaned loudly. Yoruichi just smirked at me, like a little kid.

I went to the cashier once we got everything picked out, "Here." I shoved everything on the table, which was about 6 items.

"~Ahh, there you go, Kuchiki-san!" she called out to me delightly. "That would be... ¥6000 please."

I quickly searched through my wallet, the exact one Renji gave me for my birthday. Damn, again. I didn't have enough money. ¥6000 is a lot, about $60 in American money. Yes, things in Soul Society costed a lot, compared to the real world. I mean, everything in SwimSwumSwam was expensive! Everything was pretty much ¥1167 or more! It was quite easy to become broke within just ten minutes, even if you equip yourself with ¥1200. Grab a gyuudon and a jusu (soft drink), and you'll already have about ¥200 left. Burns through your wallet's weight in a second.

"Um... Yoruichi? Could you... lend me some money?" I meekly asked my friend.

She laughed so hard, it came out in wheezes, "D-don't tell me that the great Kuchiki gone broke?! Fine, how much more do you need, Ruru?"

"DONT. CALL. ME. THAT. I need ¥2000, werecat," I countered.

"Woah, Ruru. Did Little Byakuya not give you enough money or something? That's quite a lot there, Ruru," the werecat responded. "I'm not so sure I have enough money.."

"So you're broke as well?!" I freaked out.

"Jokes, I'm not as poor as you, oh great Kuchiki."

"Just shut up and give her the money."

"Here's the money," Yoruichi slapped the money on the counter.

"~Thank youu! Have a grrreat day, ladies!" the cashier called after us.

Neither of us noticed that Hakucho began to wake up.

* * *

**Hakucho's POV**

I awoke with a jolt. W-where the hell was I? I observed my surroundings and it looked like Rukia's room. Wait, what?! Suddenly, everything cam eback to me. The Tanma Otoshi that swept me off my feet, literally.

"Ahh, Haku-channnn~! You're awake! Here, try these on," Yoruichi tossed me two bathing suits, a bikini and a one-piece. Both were sparkling with glitter and they were both a mix of exotic colours, just how I like it.

"Uh, okay. Just leave, okay?"

They agreed and left me in peace. Now, the difficult part began; how to put on a bikini. Call me an idiot, but it's the truth. I didn't know how to put on a simple bathing suit, because I rarely went to the beach (not saying that Soul Society even _has _one) However, I _did _know how to swim, thanks to Shiro's excessive training when we were younger.

After what it seemed to be a hour, I'd finally got the bikini on. It was red with orange-yellow flame designs on the edges, and had several gems sewn on it.

"Okay, I'm good!" I called out the door. Yoruichi and Rukia walked in, and they were in awe.

"Girl, that looks so fab! Just look at those sequins shine in the light!" Yoruichi gushed.

Rukia, on the otherhand, wasn't that surprised, "Anything sparkling looks good on you, anything that is dull or plain, looks like puke on you."

I thanked Yoruichi for expressing herself so honestly, while throwing Rukia a half-hearted dirty look. "Now, for the one-piece. Go away guys."

I was left alone, again. I pulled out the orange swimsuit with colourful red swirls on the side of it and a bit of sparkles on the top, and put it on. Miraculously, the one-piece took less time to put on than the two-piece.

"I'm ready!" I shouted out the door.

Yoruichi immediately gushed over how awesome it looked, again, and Rukia just stood there, eyeing the swimsuit with suspicion.

"Tell me, Hakucho, why are there sparkles and gems on everything you wear? Even your zanpakuto's sheath is decorated with them! I mean, come on! Lay it off already!" she asked.

"Four words for ya, 'cause they are pretty," I replied. Just then, my shinigami cellphone rang loudly, and "chAngE" by Miwa was heard as my ringtone. "Hello?" I picked up.

"Hi, Hakucho there?"

"Yes, speaking."

"Are you ready yet?"

"Um... what? Who's calling?"

"Unohana."

"Ohhh! Ah, in a few minutes we'll be ready to go, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay then. The rest of the WSRA will be waiting for you three by the Senkaimon in five minutes. If you do not show up, then I'm afraid we have to leave you behind."

"Yes, I know, taicho! No, I guarantee you that we will not be late! I've been looking forward to this for years!"

"Okay, I'll see you all in five minutes by the Senkaimon. Remember! Good bye."

"Bye, see ya," I hung up. "Guys, we gotta wrap it up. Taicho just called and-"

"We already know. She messaged us via SoulConnect, the new messaging system. Don't you have it?" Yoruichi casually said.

"O-of course! Anyways, we got to go now!" I instructed.

"Damn right we gotta, unless you wanna get left behind!" Rukia quickly packed up her belongings. I already had mine with me all along; and so did Yoruichi.

"Let's go to the Senkaimon!" I shouted as we raced and shunpo-ed towards the gate to the real world. Neither of us knew what the future had in store for us.

* * *

**Gomenasai (sorry)! I took a long time to update, and I'm really sorry for making you all wait like that. Well, chapter three's here now! Remember to read and Review!**

**~Misaki**


End file.
